tsrmhocfandomcom-20200215-history
Trappinggate
'''Trappinggate '''was a scandal, involving the revealing of personal information and abusive behaviour, that took place in August 2016. When UKIP member Trapping first joined the Model House of Commons in May 2016, he used the first name of Quamquam123, something which members could not understand how he had got hold of. This led to a few rumours at the time that Trapping may have been another account of Whiggy, whose account had recently been permanently banned due to Whiggygate. However, Trapping was quite inactive for a few months after that, serving very brief spells as an MP for UKIP. Revealing of Personal Information and Trapping's Rants Then, in August 2016, Trappinggate occured. It all began with Trapping complaining that he had voted the same way as Quamquam123 and was cross that the latter had asked to change his vote on a Statement of Intent by the then-Secretary of State for Education, Tanqueray91. The situation began to turn a little nasty however when Trapping said to Tanqueray91: 'I don't need to be told what to do', and then to Life_peer: 'I don't like your tone' after the pair questioned his bizarre behaviour. When mobbsy91 told Trapping that his Leader did not care, Trapping replied that 'I expect an apology in my inbox before the day has finished', but stressed it was not a threat. However, what really angered and worried Tanqueray91 was the fact that Trapping referred to him by his first name. cranbrook_aspie was convinced that either Trapping was a dupe or that a UKIP member had been leaking personal information from the MHoC Skype chat. Trapping was unfazed however, claiming to have passed several dupe checks and asked if he could join the Skype chat. However, he proceeded to say that 'I seriously do not appreciate the way you're talking to me' and 'The MHOC doesn't have to turn into a Royal Rumble, but if you guys keep bullying me it may have to'. Trapping's angry antics continued in the UKIP Question Time thread when he protested his innocence. adam9317 was not amused by Trapping's behaviour and contacted the Community Team with a formal complaint on behalf of the House. Quamquam123 asked Trapping how he found out cranbrook_aspie's full name to which the former replied that he 'guessed' them. However, Trapping provided the House with the final piece of evidence it needed when he said he hadn't heard of Whiggy, even when no one had accused him of such publicly. Although there is not conclusive prove, many members believe that Trapping was indeed a dupe account of Whiggy. Aftermath The day after Trapping's outburst, they received a permanent ban. Then-UKIP Deputy Leader hazzer1998 made a public apology on behalf of the party in which he apologised to Cranbrook and everyone else who had been affected, and promised that he and Unown Uzer would work together with the Community Team to figure out what had gone on. toronto353, the then-Deputy Speaker, was swift to point out however that the UKIP leadership had not done anything wrong.